


The Lung Poppet

by Acemindbreaker



Series: Organ Poppets [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Communication Suddenly Cut Off, Gen, Lung - Freeform, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Supernatural Elements, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:05:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acemindbreaker/pseuds/Acemindbreaker
Summary: Having assigned Mojiz to further research on the bladder poppet, Annalise has moved on to a new project - a lung poppet. Along with her new assistant, Marie, she tests it out on a new subject, Claudio.





	The Lung Poppet

**Author's Note:**

> This was written based on a Bad Things Happen Bingo request for Annalise and 'Communication Suddenly Cut Off'. I'm honestly not sure where to go next with it, so I'd welcome suggestions of how Annalise could mess with Claudio's lungs further.

After Leo had returned to the warden’s care, and Annalise had read over her copy of Mojiz’s notes and assigned him some questions to study on his own, it was time for her to make her next organ poppet. And the next organ on her list was the lungs.

With the help of her apprentice Marie, she fashioned the poppet out of a pair of bellows, fastening a tube around both nozzles, such that they both went in the same end of the tube.

  


Her research subject this time was a man named Claudio, who’d caught his ex-lover with a new man and killed them both.

She made her drugged tea without the diuretic this time around. Claudio drank it unsuspectingly, while trying to charm her and Marie with honeyed words. He was halfway through kissing her hand when he started to wobble. “What the—” He met her eyes, confused, and then fell into her arms.

She laid him out on the floor while Marie fetched the poppet. Annalise opened his mouth and slid the free end of the tube in, then closed his mouth around it. They watched his breaths carefully for a few seconds, and then Annalise nodded to Marie and plugged his nose just as Marie opened the bellows, filling them with his breath as he exhaled.

Immediately, Annalise took the bellows and carried them gently to the table, careful not to let the air out, while Marie dragged Claudio into the cell.

Annalise hummed as she channeled her power, boiling a potion and then scooping the steam with a vial and forcing it into the bellows. As the spell crested, the bellows began to move on their own, pumping in time with Claudio’s slow, even breaths as he slept off the drug.

  


Several hours later, Claudio awoke. “Wait, how’d I get here?” He said as he sat up and looked around. He spotted Annalise and Marie, and frowned. “Did you drug my tea?” As he spoke, the bellows pumped out extra slowly, and then rapidly pumped in between statements.

“Yes, I did.” Annalise said. Marie chuckled.

Claudio scowled, standing up. “I thought we were getting along nicely, and you pull a stunt like this? You’re just like—” His words cut off abruptly as Annalise grabbed the bellows, holding them open. His eyes widened and he clutched at his chest, flailing about frantically. Marie took notes.

Annalise released the bellows and he gasped, breathing hard as the bellows worked. “What was that? Did you do some kind of magic on me?”

“Yep, she made a poppet for your lungs!” Marie said, grinning and pointing at the bellows. Claudio stared, and experimentally puffed, then held his breath. The bellows copied his breathing exactly.

Annalise shook her head, and then pressed both bellows down. Claudio huffed, and then clutched at his throat, his eyes pleading. His legs buckled and he sat on the floor, clinging to the bed. His grip slowly weakened and then failed as his eyes closed and he fell over.

Annalise let go of the bellows, and he gasped. His eyelids fluttered, and then he shook his head slightly. “Why are you doing this?” He asked in between gasps. “I’ll do anything, please, just stop this.”

“I want you to help me test out the lung poppet, and you're already doing that.” Annalise replied. “Now, drink this tea.”

“Why should I?” Claudio asked.

Marie grinned. “Because otherwise, I'll do this!” She said, gleefully pressing on the bellows. Claudio let out an 'oof' as he involuntarily exhaled, and then flailed around, trying to inhale but not succeeding.

Marie let go and Claudio gasped. “Stop doing that!” He cried out. “I'll drink the tea.”


End file.
